gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Mark Salling
Mark Wayne Salling (born August 17, 1982 – January 30, 2018) was an actor, sing-songwriter, composer, and musician. He portrayed the character Noah Puckerman on FOX's hit musical comedy, Glee. Early life Salling was born in Dallas, Texas. He was the younger of two children of Condy Sue (née Wherry), a school secretary, and John Robert Salling, Jr., an accountant. He was home-schooled at an early age. Salling was raised in a "strict Christian home" and attended Providence Christian School and Our Redeemer Lutheran during elementary school. He attended, but did not graduate from Culver Military Academy, and later graduated from Lake Highlands High School in 2001. While he attended high school, he was a member of the school wrestling team. Performing was also an integral part of his teenage years; he often performed in bars despite being underage and participated in school talent shows. After graduating from high school, he attended the Los Angeles Music Academy College of Music in Pasadena, California and began studying guitar, giving guitar lessons to make a living. In January 2013, Salling was accused by a woman who claims he committed sexual battery by forcing sex without a condom. He has denied the charges and has filed a countersuit for defamation of character. He, reported in July 2014, was in a relationship with Denyse Tontz.Mark Salling, 31, Is Dating Disney Star Denyse Tontz, 19 Career Music Salling sang, wrote, and produced his own music, and played the piano, guitar, bass guitar, and drums. His solo project (under the stage name "Jericho"), was debut album Smoke Signals, released on February 8, 2008, under Jericho Records. On October 25, 2010, Salling released a rock/jazz album entitled Pipe Dreams, which was inspired by Alice in Chains, Nine Inch Nails, Miles Davis, and Herbie Hancock. It was released by Pipe Dreams Records, Salling's own label, in partnership with Fontana Distribution. He was the composer, performer, and producer of each track. The first single, "Higher Power," premiered on August 10, 2010. For the television show Glee he soloed and dueted on cover versions of various songs including, Sweet Caroline, Only the Good Die Young, The Lady Is a Tramp, Run Joey Run, Beth, and Good Vibrations. During filming, Salling paid tribute to the cast of Glee by writing a song and creating a video entitled "Chillin' on Glee'," which featured various cast and crew members. Film Salling acted in Children of the Corn IV: The Gathering (1996) with Naomi Watts, and also in The Graveyard (2006). In 2008, he was cast as a regular character, Noah Puckerman, on Fox series, Glee. On June 28, 2013, it was reported that Salling will not be returning as regular on Glee's fifth season, but will instead be a recurring guest star on the series. along with Harry Shum Jr. and Amber Riley. He was filming the TV movie, Rocky Road, and also wrote and recorded an original song for the film. Filmography Film Television Links and Social Networks *Facebook *IMDb *iTunes *Official Website *Pipe Dreams *Twitter *YouTube Trivia *He had his nipple pierced. *His ancestry included English and German, along with smaller amounts (to varying degree Dutch, Irish, and Scottish. *One of his best concert was Pantera concert when he was 13 years old. *Mark Salling's first concert was The Toadies. *Mark wanted to cover Radiohead's "Karma Police" or "Paranoid Android" on Glee. *The first album he bought was The Crow (Soundtrack). *He taught Darren Criss to play Frisbee Disc Golf. *Darren Criss loves Mark Salling's taste in music. *He wrote a song for his movie "Rocky Road" *He enjoyed slushing Lea. *Before Glee, he used to give guitar lessons at the "Hollywood Academy Of Music on Melrose." *He and Lea joked about the make out sessions that their characters often have. *He taught Lea how to ride a skateboard. *He thought that Puck and Quinn are a great couple. *He thought that Lea has cute hands. *It took him 8 years to wrote the songs for his album Pipe Dreams. *He liked to look at birds, especially Corvids. *He had a dog named Hank. *He was a fan of the music from Radiohead, Elliott Smith and Rufus Wainwright. *He called himself a night owl. *His celebrity crush was Emma Watson. *Lea Michele sometimes calls him MaSa ('Ma'rk 'Sa'lling) in her tweets. *Lea enjoys touching Mark's butt when he had a pelvic injury. *He has played piano since age 5. *In real life he was Christian. *He was close friends with Dianna Agron, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Harry Shum Jr, Chord Overstreet, Naya Rivera, Ashley Fink, and Darren Criss. *He hung out a lot with Cory Monteith, Harry Shum Jr. and Chord Overstreet. *Most likely, he always brought his skateboard on set. *According to Ashley Fink, Mark during Glee Live 2011 tour, everytime he sang "Fat Bottomed Girls" girls in the crowd were screaming and shouting for him. *He used to be in a relationship with Naya Rivera. *He was six feet tall. *Lea has taught him how to speak Gibberish. *He was good friends with Rob Kardashian (Kim Kardashian's brother). They usually hung out together or play golf. *Dianna Agron's nickname for him is 'Ookie', according to a handful of tweets. *Dianna Agron stated in one interview that Mark Salling is sweet. *Dianna Agron said on twitter that Mark Salling is an indescribable solo guitarist. *Lea Michele finds Mark Salling very good on playing guitar. *Darren Criss thinks he's an incredible musician. *Darren Criss said in one interview that Mark Salling is a handsome man. *He had a dog named Noah Saw Salling for which Lea Michele helped him pick out that name. *He referred to Lea as Shell and himself as Saw in his tweets. *If he would slushy anyone, he picked Spencer Pratt. *He volunteerd with the James Hunter Wildlife Rescue charity. *He was Top 40/70 in Sexiest & Hottest Men in 2011. *Mark predicted that Puck would probably flunk out of high school. *Unlike Puck, Mark was actually quite shy and quiet. *He claimed to be "nothing like Puck," but "worse" instead. *Mark was a baritone. *He auditioned for Glee with Juanes' La Camisa Negra. *He was the third person on Glee to sing his audition song, La Camisa Negra, on the episode, Acafellas. *He was voted the Biggest Flirt by the Glee Cast. *According to Chris he was the Most Adventurous of the Glee Cast. *Amber finds Mark very funny. *It was his idea to let Puck have a mohawk. *According to Lea, if Rachel and Puck will ever have a duet, she would want them to sing Lucky by Colbie Caillat. *He was a fan of Family Guy and The Simpsons. *He had an obsession with corvids. *His favorite actor was Edward Norton, his favorite musical was Wicked, his favorite movie was Amadeus, his favorite animals were a raven and a crow, his favorite singer was Stevie Wonder, his favorite book was Indian in the Cupboard and his favorite food was sushi and ribs. *He liked to sketch nature and animals. *In 2010 he wrote a song about Glee and his cast-members. *He played the piano, guitar, bass guitar, and drums. *When he auditioned for Glee, he lied about his age, saying he was 19 when he was really 26. Quotes Gallery 010450.jpg 1-mark.jpg 3524010623 b64f823cc7.jpg Mark Salling 17th Annual Screen Actors Guild qJ1PIxXRm9Yl.jpg 1253635845864 87124395 01MSalling mif 640 320.jpg 20091215231658!Puck.jpg 234485967.jpg JacobandMark.JPG 24679765.jpg 35387 143484015663076 142432015768276 422176 4456307 n.jpg 398px-Mark-Salling-glee-9342286-500-753.jpg 415px-Puck.jpg 48746352.jpg 51150064.jpg 550w gayspy mark salling.jpg Character-poster-di-glee-sul-personaggio-interpretato-da-mark-salling-114726.jpg Dapper looking Mark Salling wearing black o9 -gClFE3l.jpg Dianna-argon-dating.jpg Glee-The-Music-Journey-To-Regionals.jpg Glee-christmas-episode 240890.jpg Glee-mark-salling-flaunt.jpg Glee-puck2-1.jpg Glee Wallpaper 1024x768 Mark.jpg Glee cast fox.jpg Glee l.jpg Glee on set in Northridge xfF4ctHmXC l.jpg Headshot1.jpg ImaSFSDSDSDSDges.jpg mark salling web 06.jpg mark-salling-naya-rivera.jpg MV5BODc3NjU5NTAxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTg2MzQzNA@@._V1._SX640_SY924_.jpg 400px-MS0363FB_(2).jpg ms03-01.jpg ms05-01.jpg normal ms02a-04.jpg normal ms03b-01.jpg MarkinCOTC-2-.jpg|Young Mark :DD tumblr_lqb8txEqDI1qe01x4o1_500.gif ms004.jpg tumblr_lrqu38xcy31qd53kgo1_400.jpg Blog_Post_5_-_Picture_1.JPG imagesCAD99XTC.jpg KISS1.jpg mark-sailing-in-kiss-costume.jpg Mark-Salling-Dianna-Agron.jpg salling_mark_2_jpg.jpg 360px-Hmark.png tumblr_ltwnlnRUqY1qehxc3o1_400.jpg tumblr_ltwp7enTvq1qj1zc7o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvtcxbFXWr1qflg4fo1_250.jpg|Mark and Chord MarkSallingTop.jpg mark-salling-sag2012-1.jpg mark-salling-sag2012-2.jpg Tumblr lzhvh9AeCm1qcf3p6o1 500.jpg tumblr_lzju8mY9WD1qgf129o1_500.png|Mark with a full head of hair. Mark Salling Glee Live Concert Mandalay Bay 9dnnuteKbWl-1-.jpg Pic08.jpg Pic10.jpg Pucksmileyface.jpg tumblr_m2i2j6TuzU1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m2i2npLNqx1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m2i2slrZ4o1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m2i2vr1zhM1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m2i30olUXq1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m2i34ozX921qgf129o1_400.png SGG-090532.jpg tn-500_glee_mark_salling_as__puck__095glee_mark_salling_as__puck__095abrf-1-1.jpg Mark-salling-posa-per-uno-scatto-promozionale-della-2-season-di-glee-171950.jpg Mark-salling-posa-per-una-foto-promozionale-della-stagione-2-di-glee-173468 medium.jpg marksalling3.jpg Mark-Salling-mark-salling-10840726-639-479.jpg Mark-Salling-mark-salling-10840730-594-396.jpg Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382658-520-580.jpg mark-salling-cast-members-foxs-glee-signing-HWKmYo.jpg Mark-Salling2.jpg MarkSallingGLEE.jpg Markseason2.jpg salling.jpg Mark-Salling-Puck-glee-8973945-480-720.jpg Mark-Salling-Puck-glee-8973986-720-480 (1).jpg Portal-puck.jpg Lea and Mark.jpg Noah Puckerman.jpg scaled.jpg|Mark played with a software and became this lol Singing in the rain-1.JPG Mark-salling-dianna-agron-paper-magazine.jpg Lea and mark.png Mini18.jpg Noah_Puckerman_by_megan90.jpg mark-salling-glee-120809.jpg Strick-glee-gallery-15-2011-a-p.jpg Ms. A & GleeGirl's Hubbies.jpg SmexxiGleeGuys.jpg Puck-artie.jpg Mark-sailing-grammy.jpg Tumblr lg5qfqdNlW1qeyp1lo1 500.gif Glee-Entertainment-Weekly-Shoot-glee-8174797-1250-987.jpg Resized Glee Mark Salling.jpg ImagesCAY0AYE6-glee03993s.jpg 281960_229911487044818_212619538774013_578728_1126382_n.jpg 285151_229927097043257_212619538774013_578816_8052051_n.jpg b01-01.jpg tumblr_lr9r8fCNjU1qe3jx9o10_400.jpg PuckPhotSh.JPG PuckPhotShII.JPG PuckPhotShIII.JPG PuckPhotShIV.JPG PuckPhotShV.JPG 150px-3462922.jpeg J23uqmj.jpeg Gyyc4oxj.jpeg MARK!.jpg PUCK.jpg Mark Salling boat.jpg|Mark and his brother|link=MarkBoat|linktext=Mark and his brother with a crab on a boat. MarkSallingSpoon.jpg Tumblr m3xgvtc6IR1r7fnpto1 500.jpg tumblr_m42a4g1xN11qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m42an8EsdI1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m42ad186uZ1qgf129o1_500.png tumblr_m42ajpAU6h1qgf129o1_500.png 57e7961e9e9e11e1a9f71231382044a1 7.jpg 0014464.jpg 002~286.jpg 004~256.jpg 005~232.jpg 003~269.jpg 006~210.jpg QuinnFandNoahP.png|Mark Salling with Good friend Dianna Agron tumblr_m5cksqROpy1rqnsr8o1_250.jpg tumblr_m5cksqROpy1rqnsr8o2_250.jpg tumblr_m5e1otitmH1qatzqbo1_250.jpg tumblr_m5e1otitmH1qatzqbo3_250.jpg MarkGolf.jpg Chris-colfer-mr-porter-magazine-feature-07102012-01.jpeg Marksallsim.PNG MarkSallinglookssogorgeous.png Saw.png Cute salgron.jpg Mark&Koby.jpg Mark11.jpg Mark112.jpg tumblr_mktpo2bi7Y1sny0gqo1_500.jpg tumblr_mkvfth1dEq1rsx2q2o2_250.png tumblr_mkvnufEIWA1r2pxaxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mkvoac06y81r2pxaxo1_500.jpg tumblr_mkvs70NMaz1rg5t73o1_250.jpg tumblr_mkvs70NMaz1rg5t73o2_500.jpg Mark Salling (8).jpg Mark Salling (16).jpg Mark Salling (24).jpg Mark Salling (40).png MarkSforGauri.png markandDQ.jpg|First stop Dairy Queen in Wills Point. Might take in the bluebird festival, I mean it is the bluebird Capitol of Texas large_upload-1.jpg|Nothing says spring in Texas like bluebonnets. Indian paintbrush too. The cows are standing which bodes well for fishing tumblr_mlz5gezyaR1qatzqbo2_250.jpg tumblr_mlz5gezyaR1qatzqbo1_500.jpg 011~330.jpg 250px-Mark_Salling_Glee_Premiere.jpg 171196886.jpg 171199575.jpg 171196151.jpg 171196150.jpg BNuN4XNCAAAbkoL.jpg mark2.jpg mark16.jpg mark4.jpg mark5.jpg mark6.jpg mark7.jpg mark8.jpg mark10.jpg mark17.jpg mark13.jpg mark14.jpg BQ4B4P3CMAAD8MH.png tumblr_mrbk31VVk81rsx2q2o2_250.png tumblr_mrbk31VVk81rsx2q2o3_250.png tumblr_mrbk31VVk81rsx2q2o4_250.png Tumblr mrbk31VVk81rsx2q2o1 250.png Mark-hot-yes.jpg BR7z9XKCcAET4Ft.jpg Mark as a kid.jpg BUDPuBkCYAEPfcF.png BUH598nCEAE88XH.jpg BUH6ZExCMAEsBfQ.jpg BUH6pcXCMAAIYhh.jpg 3eba36d73f969d88abe1ba97f13ddb86.jpeg BT_7t8uCcAA7wki.jpeg BUj91D4CAAALeEt.jpeg BUtgqU_CYAAkrsA.png Mark Salling (45).jpg Mark Salling (46).jpg Mark Salling (68).png Mark Salling (69).png Mark Salling (67).png BVItAanCAAEFePJ.png Tumblr mtv64eKK2l1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mtv64eKK2l1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 636f9c6e2e0011e3b7d622000a1f968a_8.jpg Tumblr mdasv4cMgW1rxyf78o8 250.png Tumblr mdasv4cMgW1rxyf78o7 250.png Tumblr mdasv4cMgW1rxyf78o5 250.png Tumblr mdasv4cMgW1rxyf78o4 250.png Tumblr mdasv4cMgW1rxyf78o2 250.png Tumblr mdasv4cMgW1rxyf78o1 250.png Mark Halloween 2013.jpg Mark Halloween 2013 (2).jpg Captain Sawmerica 2013.jpg tumblr_mvehk4MPsa1qcyv1eo1_500.png tumblr_mve3wf78CD1sh5acvo1_250.png tumblr_mvk1gfBXWY1sot3vko2_500.jpg Mark (1).jpg tumblr_mxirxmlG1p1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Mark Wayne Salling.png Tumblr mxjm8uzmIJ1sh5acvo1 500.png tumblr_mxjrdmxoqd1qahp7uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mxk167ErFW1r77h5fo1_250.png tumblr_mxkwpu4JUN1shs6z5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mxkwwjHpp21shs6z5o1_500.jpg tumblr_mxkzmjJEEJ1qz5u0co1_500.jpg tumblr_mxl21vGdZ51qatzqbo1_500.png tumblr_mxln0viYg41r4lf8so1_500.jpg tumblr_mxlqr87YeO1qh0mz0o1_250.gif tumblr_mxlqr87YeO1qh0mz0o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxlqr87YeO1qh0mz0o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxlqr87YeO1qh0mz0o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxlqr87YeO1qh0mz0o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxlqr87YeO1qh0mz0o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxlsjsZWBv1qh0mz0o1_500.gif tumblr_mxlwzyTiKg1qh0mz0o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxlwzyTiKg1qh0mz0o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxlwzyTiKg1qh0mz0o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxm9ihvbmy1qmopmso1_500.gif x-shumsallingbsh.jpg Large_upload.jpg tumblr_mxjg2hnuDk1rqnsr8o3_500.jpg tumblr_mxjm3gvDiF1sh5acvo1_500.png tumblr_mxjm7vSGrm1sh5acvo1_500.png tumblr_mxkg9yUexb1r0t90go2_1280.jpg tumblr_mxkg9yUexb1r0t90go3_1280.jpg tumblr_mxjltpgg5p1qhh5fko4_250.gif 1297411225934_ORIGINAL.jpg mark bear.jpg Tumblr mzdadut2bS1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg BeDc2MqCYAA3TjL.jpg Mark salling pole dance 1.gif Mark salling pole dance.gif 29d6f70287a311e3b0d8124666b39ba1 8.jpg Tumblr n05hcazhOA1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Past history.jpg Tumblr n0jnx65E6W1r4ezfzo1 500.png tumblr_n0pr3g2Oul1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n0pr3g2Oul1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Season 1 BTS.jpg|Behind the scenes S1 tumblr_n1ktq24IZE1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Mark arrives for Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Mark arrives for Glee's 100th episode celebration BkE4F7GCQAA2AgF.jpg BlDwoZTIIAERX7z.jpg Tumblr n6uxog8A3X1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_n6vjvhf9LK1qd0nico1_250.gif tumblr_n6vjvhf9LK1qd0nico2_250.gif tumblr_n6vjvhf9LK1qd0nico3_250.gif tumblr_n6vjvhf9LK1qd0nico4_250.gif tumblr_n6vdmk3Tuy1txw7sto1_500.jpg tumblr_n6vq5wkeX91t1sdjco3_250.png tumblr_n6vq5wkeX91t1sdjco2_250.png tumblr_n6vq5wkeX91t1sdjco1_250.png tumblr_n6wthq8IRF1t0r1two1_400.jpg tumblr_n6x0rsZBfM1qzf8sio1_400.jpg Bpo1TZTIQAAAh0L.png BqfgkHkIQAA8tS4.jpg BqfgkcuIEAAvFyW.jpg BqfgjkBIEAA3RN5.jpg Bqfgj1SIEAAgJZY.jpg Tumblr n8pi2yJ9hO1tynbjdo3 1280.jpg tumblr_n8mskxDgaW1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg 917182_777437272309165_2076950681_n.jpg 10522817_1439061443041008_1237532726_n.jpg 10546594_291986974315216_1066424265_n.jpg 1fvffgfgfgfgf.gif Dddsdsasassssssssssss.gif 3dskdkdkoidoireirioi95i95.gif 4ffvyty667687 mnyr66i87.gif tumblr_nbwti2LjP21r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg BkFldteCYAIfCwl.jpg Bml8Xw3CIAAr7Ux.png BmMVgcnCIAM2Zif.png Bmr5yHzCIAAwFg3.png Bmrd9_VCcAAPxUf.png BmvFac0CcAAbFw7.png BmzhoM0CUAA051b.png BnemugnCYAAzhMm.jpg BpEWsAHIIAAbrpu.jpg BqnwoSnCYAAHYnI.jpg Br0q39sCYAEqzTc.jpeg BrLIzRFCQAAw3XV.jpg BrP3lVdCMAAE4ny.jpg BrUmQE-CIAAMNL.jpeg BrZvipqCQAAWSIy.jpg BsJN8GjIgAA0of6.jpg Bt__7JfIIAAuwlO.jpg Btu2o5qCcAAHhBk.jpg BuEPBsCIYAAPO3T.jpg Bui3ZDXIAAAA0FR.jpg BuKA7RfIIAACfxP.jpg ButzsymIUAAXpcW.jpg BuyCOd5CMAASvMw.jpg Bv1vv07IEAEJjDu.jpg Bv2WH7mIMAEcbEw.jpg BvHKuTHIAAEXbwt.jpg Bvhlcg7IgAAN2Tv.jpg BvhvE_LIMAAU6Ic.jpg BvTodYBIcAAGOBL.jpg BvWkoURIAAELTqw.jpg BvxB1GECIAEZ9MP.png BwJgLIsIcAAZ1fR.jpg BwKMOVfIAAACcEV.jpg BwoiU00IAAA_yOe.jpg Bwtrf3uCYAA5-qD.jpg BwWExDqIAAA1Wob.jpg Bwy7mJdIQAAOMMZ.jpg Bx11amnCEAAOIcq.jpg BxcU3rOIcAAg78Y.jpg BxH3KTCIQAAxkVX.jpg BxMl16-IEAAqOGq.jpg BxRm_lMIIAAoUlv.jpg Bxwnio1IcAAmZNj.jpg BxYRgEEIIAAe1Xq.jpg Byun8fPIEAAQReK.jpg BzOabI0IMAIBtg2.jpg BzXlfd7CAAA20q9.jpg tumblr_nd63k63Wwl1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nd63k63Wwl1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nd63k63Wwl1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg Bzxd0d-CMAAZjKJ.jpg Bz2tevFIYAIjug0.jpg 10727673 719414058134749 550928243 n.jpg Tumblr ndn8zhSYSC1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg B0V4z4AIMAAAsR2.jpg B0lyJM2IQAAX4y-.jpg Tumblr ne1xqlKznY1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr ne1xqlKznY1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ne2f3cS7mV1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nedszxqgGz1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_newgsnZFwK1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Derek Hough Mark Salling Nintendo Super Smash D5sNYFfsE2cl.jpg B2RE-Y5IQAAJZbW.jpg large.jpg Tumblr nf1ryeBmAe1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nf4fo5iVdu1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg B2rLQwgIEAAWnml.jpg large.jpg B2 4g7ZIcAAJq5-.jpg large.jpg tumblr_ngaqwz66yJ1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_ngaqwz66yJ1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg B4XaLnxIEAA7M0e.jpg B4C3qOZIgAANd5J.jpg large.jpg Tumblr ngnagwrrOz1tcx9s1o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ngqmi9qlFU1qbdepdo1 1280.jpg B5KjUW8IMAE57bw.jpg Tumblr ngtfejSwt31r4ezfzo2 r1 1280.jpg B5VOqQrIEAEZT9R.jpg B5FsLMRIQAIVTJV.jpg Capture-20150112-231108.png B7Vhs8uIEAAJmo6.jpg Mark salling lip piercing 2.jpg Mark salling lip piercing 1.jpg tumblr_nipzl8w4jm1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_niq12ayXr01tynbjdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_niq20xJlTq1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_niq20xJlTq1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg B7RRr9pIAAI3vm2.jpeg B8TPNHqIMAIfq6E.jpeg B8ZXo3NIcAAW5PF.jpeg Tumblr niwvzw7EPk1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nj30zsAbFt1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nj30zsAbFt1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Screenshot 2015-02-04-22-06-51-1.png tumblr_njib9vz7IT1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njib9vz7IT1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_njibb7jHCK1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_njibb7jHCK1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr nkbglzI8co1qat4jdo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nl6hh4DxTQ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nl6hh4DxTQ1r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg Tumblr nl6lzaDX4t1u88r6co2 1280.jpg Tumblr nl6lzaDX4t1u88r6co1 1280.jpg Tumblr nl5q2oaoo61qze3ito2 r1 1280.jpg tumblr_nl75auylmr1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nlgqt3fHGW1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr nlk3821kU71rjojhao1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkhdgUjPe1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlk2uow6XN1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg tumblr_nlkqltnFh31r4gxc3o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo10 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo9 r2 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo8 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo7 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo6 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo5 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo4 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo3 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkim50TB61r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkamtyVb91r4gxc3o4 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlkamtyVb91r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg tumblr_nlmgp889Dl1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nlmgp889Dl1rojy6eo2 1280.jpg tumblr_nln9xyTwsc1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nln9xyTwsc1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq8yhp8ts1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq8yhp8ts1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nlq8yhp8ts1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg Tumblr nlq97eYZux1r4ezfzo8 1280.jpg Tumblr nlq97eYZux1r4ezfzo6 1280.jpg Tumblr nlq97eYZux1r4ezfzo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nlq97eYZux1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nlq97eYZux1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nlq97eYZux1r4ezfzo2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlq9n6IDB71r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nlq9n6IDB71r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlq9i0gCwU1r4ezfzo5 1280.jpg Tumblr nlq9i0gCwU1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nlq9i0gCwU1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg Tumblr nlw0bpKP2B1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nlw0bpKP2B1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nm3evgjVwT1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmkf0gwALC1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nmn42hibX41r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nn3iqz2QbF1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnpfm5Zqy91rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnpi6x0f9r1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnpjmbVHaR1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nnpkqv2Guv1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nnwbsrM9ZH1rojy6eo3 r1 1280.png Tumblr nnwbsrM9ZH1rojy6eo2 r1 500.png Tumblr nnwbsrM9ZH1rojy6eo1 r1 1280.png tumblr_no1z33mNdB1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr no7x8lzmmv1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_np2sgwiu151r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-30-12h38m31s207.png tumblr_nq7u5ygOjI1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nq7u5ygOjI1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nqy28kOtqT1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrake2qAEO1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrfvq1Q4Bz1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrjrlvKOPo1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrrogyTgXG1tynbjdo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrwnfxVLdW1r4ezfzo1_1280.png tumblr_nsjf7i0Xoz1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nsvvzmwbbV1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nsvvzmwbbV1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr nt92bhUYN01r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nu0ih5ceNU1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nubszzJmPb1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nubszzJmPb1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nuwvd4OjuX1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nuyvakEIY61r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nuyvakEIY61r4ezfzo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_nvkkjnLMHF1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr nvlnnz0lGF1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_nvvgzt7kMP1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_nwciriFfCZ1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Mark halloween 2015.png tumblr_nxpx8kfCTO1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nxpx8kfCTO1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_nye8t2nCtD1rka5kao1_500.png Tumblr_nygipwn5xE1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nyq76mq6ZS1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_nyq76mq6ZS1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg Tumblr_nzbfyqFUQf1uxavoco1_1280.png Mark salling christmas 2015.png Tumblr_oaaf28xB2G1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg Tumblr ok2lw7j1KS1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Videos Mark Salling on The Wendy Williams Show 11-2-2009 ILLUSIONS - Mark Salling (Official Music Video) HQ Mark Salling Glee homage GLEE Rare - Season One Interview with Mark Salling Mark Salling "Bears" FandangoMovies Mark Salling em anúncio da Wildlife Care of SoCal PSA References Category:Actors